No bastaba
by genzou
Summary: El primero en tratarlo distinto. El primero en llamar su atención.
1. Chapter 1

_"No bastaba haberte visto sólo una maldita vez para tener tus azules ojos grabados en mis pupilas._

_No bastaba no tener idea de cual era tu maldito nombre para poder sacarte de mi cabeza._

_No bastaba haber escuchado tu voz una maldita vez para tener retumbando en mis oídos ese "idiota" que pronunciaste._

_No bastaba que esto haya pasado hace dos meses y todavía rondas en mis pensamientos."_

__________  
_

- ¡Qué fastidio!

Sasuke afirmaba la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar lo que, constantemente, cruzaba por su mente.

Aquel día de verano, mientras esperaba el tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, golpeó sin querer a un joven que se bajaba del que recién había llegado.

Idiota.

Unos ojos azules intensos lo miraron con enfado, mientras recogía su bolso del suelo. Esa mirada perturbó al moreno. Nadie en su sano juicio le dedicaba ese tipo de miradas a él, a quien todos temían en su clase y en su ciudad. El apellido Uchiha era bastante respetado en Konoha y no por ser personas amables, al contrario, mantenían la estampa de los seres más fríos que podrían conocer. Claro que aquel rubio no lo sabía, así que al levantarse, intencionalmente, golpeó a Sasuke, quien retrocedió unos pasos aún sorprendido de sus acciones.

Todos los presentes en la escena quedaron atónitos por tal, murmurando entre dientes que sentían pena por aquel rubio que se había atrevido a ser descortés con el Uchiha menor.

El tren llegó, pero el moreno dio media vuelta hacia el departamento que habitaba en sus día de Universidad. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para meditar la situación.

Llamó a su hermano diciendo rápidamente su cambio de decisión, que necesitaba tiempo para estudiar y que nadie lo molestara. Cuando Sasuke tomaba decisiones, era mejor no interferir.

Se recostó en su cama y pensó.

¿Quién es ese chico?

Le parecía interesante recibir un trato diferente al que ha estado acostumbrado por más de 18 años, así que no podía dejar pasar este extraño acontecimiento. Cuando algo se propone hacer, se hace.

Pero por más que buscó, no encontró nada. Se sentía frustrado y decepcionado de sus habilidades. Nunca había fallado en algo y en esta situación tan ridícula, con menor razón podría hacerlo.

Así fue que pasaron dos meses sin poder sacarlo de sus recuerdos.

_______

- Nee Sasuke, ¿quieres ir con nosotras a tomar un helado? – la típica pregunta de día viernes y de las mismas chicas. El Uchiha no comprendía a las mujeres, si alguien las rechazaba es cuando más insisten, pero a pesar de estar conciente de eso, nunca iría con ellas.

Se levantó de su asiento sin responder, la mirada de las chicas era desafiante y ya estaban pensando a qué más podrían invitarle el próximo viernes. Algo debía existir para que éste acepte, así que no perderían jamás.

Salió del salón, las clases ya habían terminado y estaba cansado. Quería llegar a su departamento, darse una ducha y dormir. Tocaría un fin de semana de estudio, no perdería el lugar número uno dentro de su clase.

Caminaba por la calle principal y el único camino para su casa, cuando escuchó ciertos gritos y risas provenientes de una tienda de videojuegos. Siempre le había sorprendido la inmadurez de los chicos de su edad, pero ya no había remedio. Estaba alejando la vista de aquel espectáculo cuando algo rubio pasó por su vista. Volvió a mirar y ahí estaba. Ese chico imprudente se reía a carcajadas mientras otro golpeaba el videojuego en el que recién había perdido y uno de los encargados lo reñía por tal acción.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero sí recordaba con claridad su figura y estaba seguro que no se equivocaba. Había puesto un pie dentro de la tienda pero se detuvo. Algunos chicos que estaban cerca comenzaron a hablar despacio sobre la primera vez que veían a Sasuke entrar a este tipo de tiendas. Y tenían razón, un Uchiha no entra a una tienda de videojuegos, no se sienta frente a uno a gritar como idiota, pero ésta era una situación de emergencia. Aun así, no entró.

- ¡Maldición!

El sábado, a la misma hora, se paseó por los alrededores de la tienda. Pero nadie llegó. El domingo hizo lo mismo, pero al llegar vio las puertas cerradas y se regañó por lo idiota de no acordarse que el día domingo el comercio y las tiendas pequeñas no abren en las tardes.

Comió algo, leyó un libro y cuando estaba desvistiéndose para meterse a la cama, recordó el gran examen que tendría al otro día y a primera hora.

- Lo olvidé por completo.

___________

- Sasuke, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

Unas ojeras, que se marcaban aún más por la palidez del muchacho, habían aparecido por la larga noche de estudio. No durmió más de dos horas y se sentía tonto y malhumorado. Más de lo que habitualmente está.

Terminado el examen, salió del establecimiento. Necesitaba dormir o sino destruiría todo lo que se le interpusiera en su camino. Con un paso rápido, dobló en una esquina pero, desafortunadamente, algo detuvo su camino.

- Idiota, ve por donde caminas.

Sin siquiera haber abierto sus ojos por el impacto, agarró por el cuello de la camisa del chico con el cual tropezó y, cuando ya lo tenía casi en el aire, unos ojos azules llenos de miedo, le devolvieron la mirada.

- Tú…

- Suéltame.- comenzó a patalear el ojiazul. – me duele… he dicho que me sueltes, bastardo.

Lentamente lo dejó en el suelo mientras analizaba la realidad con sus recuerdos, y claro, era el mismo chico.

- Hey, Naruto.. no seas tan lento. Vamos a jugar.

Se limpió el pantalón y salió corriendo en dirección de los dos amigos que lo esperaban, ambos montados en bicicletas.

- Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2

No logró dormir. Por más que lo intentó, por más vueltas que se dio en su cama, por más tapado que estuviera, no pudo conciliar el sueño y ya estaba amaneciendo. Se levantó rápido y fue al baño a darse una ducha fría, necesitaba refrescarse, despertarse.. no, no podía estar más despierto de lo que estaba. Se sirvió un desayuno contundente pues no se permitiría perder las energías a la mitad de la mañana. Tomó su bolso y se fue a clases.

Matemáticas, cálculo, estadística. Las asignaturas que más le gustaban pero que hoy se habían convertido en su perdición, lo persiguieron todo el día. Sus ojos se cerraban nada más al ver un número escrito en la pizarra y para colmo, la voz monótona del profesor no le ayudaba para nada. Su malhumor no disminuiría para nada en todo lo que restaba de clases, pero esperó y esperó que algo bueno le sucediera, claro que para su mala suerte, Sakura e Ino se disponían a atacar nuevamente con sus molestas invitaciones. El plan, esta vez, era pedirle "una cita" otro día de la semana, pues sus cabecitas tenían la errónea idea de que los viernes el moreno no estaba disponible porque algo debía hacer.

- Sasuke, ¿qué te parece si vamos a los videojuegos hoy?

Iba a pretender, como siempre lo hacía, que no las escuchaba, pero tal propuesta no pudo rechazar. Dudaba que existieran más tiendas de videojuegos en la ciudad, o por lo menos no una más grande que esa, esa que el rubio solía frecuentar.

- Vamos.

Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su bolso y caminó a la salida del salón. Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas, no esperaban que su plan fuera exitoso tan rápido.

- ¿Ves? Desde el principio debimos haber pensado algo más masculino.

- Tienes razón, pero Sasuke no se ve para nada fanático de videojuegos.

- Eso es lo menos importante ahora. Vamos.

Se acercaban, unos metros más y estaría casi frente a frente con Naruto. Por fin tenía una excusa para entrar a ese lugar y así nadie lo miraría a mal, claro que no le parecía tan simpático que creyeran que estaba en una cita y menos que con dos, dos tontas.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Sakura ordenó tres bebidas. Sin otra cosa en su mente, Sasuke miraba para todos lados en busca del rubio, pero éste no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Con un poco de decepción, aumento de mal humor y enfado por el acto innecesario que tuvo que hacer para ésto, tomó su bolso dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó unas voces.

- Esta vez te ganaré yo.

- No seas tonto, el único número uno aquí, soy yo.

Ahí estaba, con los mismos chicos de siempre, alardeando de su destreza en los juegos de pelea. Se notaba su completa confianza con ellos y lo cómodo que se sentía, sensación que Sasuke nunca en su vida había sentido. Lentamente volvió a su lugar, las chicas conversaban de temas para chicas, por lo que automáticamente, sus oídos repelían cada palabra que pronunciaban. Lo que en este minuto importaba, era la presencia de Naruto, pues no podía sacar su vista del él. Quería ver sus ojos pero, siguiendo con sus desgracias, en ningún momento volteó.

- ¿Vamos a jugar a las máquinas de baile?

El moreno no prestó atención a la pregunta de Ino. Su concentración seguía pendiente del chico revoltoso que estaba a metros de él. Las chicas se levantaron, intuían la no-respuesta del moreno así que no perdieron su tiempo en insistencias y fueron a jugar.

Esas máquinas estaban al lado de la que ocupaba Naruto. Pero Sasuke no se levantó. Lo miró desde donde se encontraba creyendo que así nadie lo notaría.

- Nee Naruto, ese chico de allá desde que llegamos que no deja de mirarte.

El rubio volteó para ver de quién se trabata y al encontrarse las dos miradas, el pálido rostro de Sasuke se sonrojó levemente y como si algo se le clavara en el pecho, sintió un leve ardor por todo su cuerpo. Salió del lugar inmediatamente.

- Ah! Él es ese chico bastardo con el que me topado varias veces. El muy engreído ni siquiera es capaz de pedir disculpas. Y no me desconcentres, idiota.

Los amigos de Naruto, Kiba y Shino, lo miraron desconcertados. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que era un Uchiha, al cual todos respetaban y él osaba a tratarlo con tal insolencia? Mejor guardaron silencio, hacerle entender cosas a su amigo era un trabajo difícil.

___________

La noche anterior, la mente de Sasuke estuvo en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. No se creía capaz de asimilir lo que ocurría, por lo que por primera vez en su vida, escapó de algo que le intrigaba.

- Sasuke, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada.- Ino le reclamó con un puchero.

No las escuchó. Las chicas se acostumbraban a esto así que lo dejaron en paz. Ya estaban bastante felices con haber salido una vez con el moreno así que podían sentirse afortunadas frente a las demás que compañeras, que no tan insistentes, amaban en secreto al moreno también. Se ubicaron en sus asientos, casi al frente de Sasuke y sacaron una rosada revista para chicas.

- Nee Ino, escucha: 10 tips para saber si estás enamorada.

- Yo quiero saber, lee, lee.

- Uno. Estás enamorada cuando no puedes sacar la vista de él.

Las dos miraron de reojo al moreno que, distraídamente, miraba por la ventana.

- Dos. Estás enamorada cuando piensas en él día y noche.

Unas risitas escaparon de sus labios y volvieron a mirar a Sasuke.

- Tres. Estás enamorada si sientes un ardor en el pecho cuando él te mira.

Sasuke volteó y las miró espantado. Ellas se dieron cuenta de que las veía y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, creyendo estupideces, claro.

- Cuatro. Estás enamorada si te sonrojas con sólo su presencia.

- Cinco. Estás enamorada cuando lo único que quieres es verlo.

- Seis. Estás enamorada cuando lo buscas por todos lados.

- Siete. Estás enamorada cuando su voz se queda grabada en tus oídos.

El "vamos" que les dedicó el moreno a ambas chicas seguía tan claro que parecía que seguía repitiéndoselo. Lo miraron otra vez, mientras el chico miraba el suelo, aún con expresión de espanto, situación que no las extrañó, ellas seguían creyendo estupideces.

- Ocho. Estás enamorada cuando, estando cerca de él, quieres darle un beso.

- Nueve. Estás enamorada, cuando sientes celos si él se interesa en otra persona.

- Diez. Estás enamorada cuando quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

Sasuke se relajó. Los últimos ridículos tips no venían para nada en su caso. Él no quiere darle un beso. No, a un chico como él, nunca. Celos no sentía, por favor, ¿qué es eso? Y pasar el resto de la vida con él.. qué tontería más grande. Además, era una revista para chicas y el era un hombre sin duda.

Pero a pesar de darse esas excusas a sí mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en el leve ardor que sintió cuando el rubio volteó a mirarlo. Tanto que su mente viajaba por lugares lejanos mientras caminaba por el parque, pero aterrizó de golpe cuando escuchó de nuevo esas particulares voces.

- Naruto, ¿le dirás o no?

- ¿Qué.. qué quieres que le di..diga?

- Pues que te gusta, idiota.

- ¿Estás loco? Apenas puedo hablarle.

- ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? – rió Kiba.

- Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Nunca olvides su bello nombre- les regañaba el ojiazul.

Haruno Sakura. Ese nombre dio vueltas en la cabeza de Sasuke. Le sonaba, lo había escuchado en otra parte. Haruno. Haruno Sakura. ¡Claro! Era su odiosa compañera. Naruto estaba enamorado de su compañera, de la tonta pelirrosa que no paraba de invitarlo a salir. De la amiga de la rubia tonta y creída. No lo podía creer.

Inconcientemente lo siguió. Los amigos querían que confesara sus sentimientos ahora y él no lo permitiría. Iba dando algunos pasos para no perderlos de vista en una esquina cuando una voz lejana sonó en su cabeza.

- "Nueve. Estás enamorada, cuando sientes celos si él se interesa en otra persona."

Paró en seco. Él no estaba celoso, sólo que no podía asimilar que alguien se interesara en la tonta. Sí, eso era.

- Naruto, vives a tres casas de la suya. Ve ahora y dile todo lo que sientes.

Eran casi vecinos y saber eso lo alarmó aún más. Siguió avanzando inconciente, una parte de él necesitaba evitar que es ocurriera, pero otra se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que sentía. Estos pensamientos y sentimientos lo perturbaban enormemente.

* * *

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba y Shino lo dejaron en su casa y se fueron. Naruto quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta, dándose ánimo para ir donde Sakura y decirle que desde que la vio bailando el otro día en la tienda de videojuegos, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Sonrió decidido y caminó, pero cuando ya estaba en la mitad del camino notó al bastardo moreno de días atrás golpeando la puerta de su amada Sakura-chan.

- ¡Sasuke!¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – El nerviosismo que envolvía a la pelirrosa era incontrolable - pasa, pasa.

- No, aquí está bien.- Miraba el suelo confuso por su acción. Ahora pensaría que está interesado en ella, pero poca importancia le daba a ese hecho. De reojo miraba como el rubio mostraba enfado en sus ojos y se iba a su casa a paso rápido.

Sasuke ni siquiera se despidió de Sakura. Caminó tres casas más allá quedando en frente de la de Naruto.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – suspiró.

_____________

Ya era sábado. Salió de su casa a despejarse un poco. Necesitaba aire limpio y fresco para volver a pensar con claridad. Apenas pudo dormir las noches anteriores y la confusión era tal que no podía concentrarse en los estudios.

Fue al parque. Su banca favorita era la que se encontraba bajo unos árboles frondosos, un poco escondida de las demás. Fue directo hacia ella para disfrutar un poco de la soledad que ésta brindaba, pero antes de poder divisarla escuchó unos sollozos.

Se acercó en silencio y vio una cabeza rubia escondida entre las rodillas. Era él. Estaba llorando. Sintió ganas de acercarse, pero recordó su forma de ser. ¿Cuándo había sentido lástima por alguien? Nunca. Retrocedió para irse, pero algo le molestaba. No era lástima lo que sentía. No quería ver esos ojos desafiantes que vio por primera vez en unos llenos de pena. Se acercó nuevamente y se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- rudamente preguntó el rubio mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

El moreno no lo miró, en cambio observó como unas hojitas pasaban por su lado arrastradas por el viento.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y ellos seguían en la misma posición. Aunque Naruto hace bastante rato que había parado su llanto.

- ¿A ti te gusta Sakura-chan?

- No. – una respuesta seca salió por primera vez de la boca del moreno.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacías en su casa la otra noche?

- Ella es mi compañera de clases y fui porque… por.. eso no importa. – no sabía en qué momento había aprendido a dar explicaciones. Se sentía idiota sólo porque este chico lo hacía cambiar completamente de personalidad.

- Ah! A mí me gusta Sakura-chan. A pesar de ser vecinos, nunca la noté, pero ese día en la tienda de videojuegos, se veía tan linda bailando.

Sasuke comenzó a reprocharse el haber aceptado esa invitación. Si la hubiese rechazado, la tonta nunca habría ido.

- Pierdes tu tiempo con ella.

- Lo sé. Hoy fui a decirle lo que siento, pero me rechazó. Me dijo cosas que nunca esperé y además dijo que le gustaba otra persona.

Así que era ella la culpable de su llanto. Sentía que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se levantó con la única intención de decirle algunas cosas a la muy tonta.

Naruto se dio cuenta, así que lo detuvo. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mirarlo de tan cerca le hizo olvidar lo que hace unos segundos se disponía a hacer. Ese rostro tostado, esos ojos que volvían a mirarlo enfadado, ese trato descortés que nadie más ha tomado contra él. Le agradaba, realmente se sentía bien. Y volvió a escuchar una voz lejana en su cabeza.

- "Ocho. Estás enamorada cuando, estando cerca de él, quieres darle un beso."

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era lo que estaba pensando. De sus ojos a su boca. Estaba mirando su boca cuando sintió un cosquilleo y unas impulsivas ganas de tirarse encima y devorarlo con un beso. Se soltó del agarre y corrió. No se podía permitir pensar en esas estupideces.

Una ducha fría, una pastilla para dormir y a la cama. No quería pensar, pero sus sueños hicieron lo contrario.

_Acorralado en una pared tenía al rubio, quien desafiante lo miraba, mientras intentaba escapar. Pero Sasuke era un poco más grande, un poco más fuerte y un poco más inteligente, así que sus intentos fueron en vano. Él seguía siendo apresado por esos brazos bien formados del moreno. Lentamente empezó a acercar su rostro al del pequeño, quien al rozar sus labios soltó un pequeño gemido. Sasuke lo había tomado por la espalda acercándolo mucho más, haciendo un brusco roce entre sus partes más delicadas. El beso se volvió profundo y salvaje. Naruto rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke no permitiendo que terminara hasta que el oxígeno fue lo suficientemente necesario. Un paso hacia al lado provocó que cayeran al suelo. Pero poco importó el dolor y la posición en la que quedaron, al contrario, era perfecta para lo que se venía. Rápidamente, Sasuke retiró la camisa del rubio. Su torso perfecto lo incitaba a repartir besos por su cuerpo. El rubio se revolcaba de excitación bajo el cuerpo del moreno, quien gemía roncamente cada vez que tocaba su miembro ya bastante duro. Poco tiempo pasó cuando ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos. La paciencia no era una virtud de Sasuke así que la estimulación de la entrada de Naruto fue rápida, además él ayudaba bastante a que fuera en menor tiempo. Delicadamente entró, mientras besaba en los labios al rubio, quien cerraba fuertemente los ojos por el dolor y ardor que producía ésta intromisión, pero que poco duró pues en el instante en que Sasuke comenzó a embestir suavemente, tocó un punto que despertó en Naruto el placer más grande que había sentido en su corta vida. Desesperadamente y con las uñas incrustadas en la espalda de Sasuke, gritó su nombre cuando estaba a punto de expulsar todo de una vez._

Pero el ruido agudo de un despertador arruinó todo.

Abrió los ojos. Su respiración agitada y un bulto en su parte baja le recordó que sólo había sido un sueño. Su primer sueño húmedo.

______________

El soñar con la persona no estaba dentro de los tips de enamoramiento. Eso le consolaba pero a la vez se maldecía por estar pendiente de tales trivialidades siendo que en lo que ahora debería estar concentrado es en el examen final que debía enfrentar para poder pasar de año. Se propuso estudiar duramente el fin de semana que en dos días más llegaba. Se concentró en olvidar todo lo que su mente aún no comprendía, así que estaba totalmente mentalizado en sus obligaciones. Hasta que algo derrumbó todas sus ideas.

Ahí estaba Naruto hablando con Sakura. Ella con una linda flor en sus manos escuchaba lo que torpemente el rubio quería decirle. Sasuke no escuchaba nada, estaba a metros de ellos pero el murmullo constante de la multitud que por ahí pasaba le impedía oír sus voces en particular.

Sin pensar mucho, pasó por su lado y agarró al rubio por el brazo sacándolo de ahí, dejando a Sakura sorprendida por tal acción, aunque un tanto emocionada. Creía que Sasuke ya se había enamorado de ella e iba directamente donde Ino a decirle en su cara que perdió.

- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

- Ya te rechazó una vez, deja de insistir.

- O sea, que sí te gusta.

- Te dije ya que no es eso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

- Porque vas a volver a llorar.

Eso realmente se escapó de sus labios sin aviso. Tapó su boca por la sorpresa de escucharse a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras. Naruto lo miró estupefacto y agradecido le regaló una linda sonrisa que dejó en blanco la mente de Sasuke.

- Gracias, pero sólo le pedía disculpas por lo dicho antes. No pensaba volver a decirle lo que siento.

- Oh! …

* * *

En realidad, nunca sé donde cortar un capítulo D:!

pero bueno, saludos :*!


	4. Chapter 4

Hace unos días había considerado como a un bastardo a ese moreno. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero desde el día que se sentó a su lado y lo escuchó, le parecía un poco más agradable. Y más ahora que se había preocupado de él. Con su vida tormentosa en el ámbito afectivo, se sentía a gusto cuando alguien, aunque fuese por una mínima cosa, sentía preocupación por su bienestar. Se despidió de él y se fue a casa con la misma sonrisa que antes vio Sasuke. Éste no se movió de donde estaba hasta que Naruto desapareció de su vista. Había visto varias expresiones en su rostro y en sus ojos. Le agradaba la mirada de enfado que le daba en todos sus encuentros, pero ahora creía que verlo sonreír, realmente no se comparaba con nada. Tragó con dificultad. Estaba pensando lo peor, algo que encontraba imposible, pero que empezaba a verlo claro. _Se había enamorado._

_____________

Mientras Sasuke quería alejarse lo más posible, el rubio quería ser su amigo. Así que por más que evitó encontrarse con él, yéndose temprano a casa, improvisando un nuevo camino para no pasar por la tienda de videojuegos, no yendo al parque e intentando olvidar todo lo que ha pasado esas últimas semanas, el rubio iba frecuentemente a verlo cuando él salía de clases y se sentaba en la banca escondida esperando que apareciese por ahí.

Un día, por un problema con una calificación, Sasuke tuvo que quedarse unos minutos más hablando con el profesor. Y esos minutos bastaron para que el rubio alcanzara a llegar antes que éste pudiera irse a su casa.

- Hey, tú.

- No me sigas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No estabas así el otro día.

- No me sigas.

Se adelantó y se cruzó de brazos frente a él. La mirada desafiante le recordó su sueño. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. El rubio lo tomó por el brazo y lo lanzó a la pared cercana.

- Se puede saber qué te pasa.

- No lo quieres saber.

- Claro que sí… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Tampoco lo quieres saber.

- Nee bastardo, estoy siendo amable contigo, así que por favor, sé amable también.

Sasuke sentía el fresco aliento del rubio en su boca. Su mente imaginaba miles de cosas que no quería pensar en una situación así, pero el descontrol que se creaba al tenerlo tan cerca no podía evitarlo. Por otro lado, no quería decirle su nombre. El apellido Uchiha era bastante influyente y el trato de éste chico hacia él cambiaría de inmediato.

- Dime tu nombre.

Sakura e Ino justo pasaban por ahí. Corrieron para ayudar a Sasuke y se procuparon un poco por Naruto, bien sabían ellas lo que significaba ser grosero con esta familia.

- Naruto, ten cuidado. ¿No sabes quién es él? Uchiha Sasuke.

- Uchiha.. Uchiha Sasuke. No, no sé quién es.

Ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas, era la primera vez que conocían a alguien que al escuchar ese nombre siguiera indiferente. Sasuke seguía apoyado en la pared atento a las reacciones del rubio y al no surgir ninguna cuando escuchó su nombre, se tranquilizó. Ese chico era muy idiota. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

- Cállate.

Comenzó a avanzar otra vez y Naruto seguía tras él. Las chicas quedaron inmóviles por tal acción del Uchiha. Ellas nunca habían visto una sonrisa en sus labios en los muchos años que lo conocían. Tanto fue, que hasta les dio un poco de miedo.

- Deja de seguirme.

- Nee Sasuke.. ¿por qué tanto alboroto por tu nombre?

- Soy Uchiha. ¿No has oído hablar de ellos? Los más orgullosos y fríos habitantes de Konoha.

- Qué estupidez. Tú no eres así, ¿cierto?

- Claro que lo soy, dobe.

- Pues no se nota. – Una sonrisa otra vez para el moreno.

Habían caminado bastante. El camino improvisado de Sasuke era mucho más largo que el normal, y no llevaban ni la mitad del camino cuando Naruto se apoyó en una pared pidiendo un poco de descanso.

- ¿Y tú piensas seguirme hasta mi casa?.

- Pues claro, es bueno tener vida social.

- Yo no la tengo.

- Pues seré tu primer amigo.

Esto era malo. Pensar en el hecho de estar solos en su departamento no era una buena señal. Si no se podía contener ahora, que lo veía tan vulnerable en esa pared, con la camisa un poco abierta por el calor del día y un poco transpirado por la gran caminata, menos podría estando en un lugar cerrado y pequeño, donde estarían sentados a centímetros y él seguiría con las mismas características de ahora.

- Ni hablar, no puedes ir.

- No seas malo, será sólo un momento.

Si insitía, quizás se note. Sin experiencia para estas cosas no tenía idea si esto del enamoramiento fuese algo que se note a simple vista. Así que por la promesa de "sólo un momento" llegaron al departamento, tan frío, ordenado y sin color.

- Déjame ir al baño.

- La primera puerta.

Se sentó en el sofá esperando que el rubio saliera. Pasaron más de diez minutos y Naruto aún no salía. Se levantó y cuando estaba con los nudillos tocando la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando a la vista a un rubio sin camisa, con gotitas de agua por todo su torso. Y ésto fue lo que colmo el vaso de los deseos del moreno... Pero se contuvo. Sentía la contradicción a flor de piel. Su corazón gritaba que se le tirara encima y demostrara todo lo que Naruto lo hacía sentir, mientras su mente calmaba con palabras razonables como el "no puedes caer tan bajo y seguir tus instintos calentones" que lo hicieron reaccionar. Era cierto, lo que sentía en realidad era un instinto de ese tipo. Quería cumplir su sueño en el que tan bien se había sentido, quería ver esa mirada desafiante otra vez, pero en el fondo sabía que si hacía lo que el corazón – o entrepierna- le dictaba, la mirada de enfado del rubio sería la última que vería en su vida.

Se tapó el rostro con una mano, mientras calmaba sus fuertes y rápidos latidos.

- Ya, es hora de irte.

- Acabo de llegar y ya me echas, eres un bastardo de verdad. Vamos, sírveme un poco de jugo.

- He dicho que ya es hora de que te vayas. Hazlo o te arrepentirás. – eso fue casi un susurro inaudible para el rubio, quien se instalaba en el sofá, prendía la televisión y acomodaba sus pies en la mesita de centro.

Ya poco importaba eso, Sasuke entró al baño para calmarse también. Empapó su rostro y se miró al espejo. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Dónde está el Uchiha que todos temen? ¿Por qué este imbécil cambió tanto su forma de ser en menos de, en menos de algo? Maldición, ni siquiera recordaba desde hace cuanto se sentía extraño, pero que más daba, igual le agradaba esta sensación y sabía que pronto debía confesarla, las ganas lo estaban matando.

- Sasuke, ¿quieres ir conmigo al río mañana? Hace tanto calor que ya no aguanto. Kiba y Shino no podrán ir y lo necesito.

- Me utilizas para tus satisfacciones, dobe.

- Quiero ser cercano a ti, Sasuke. Me gustas.

- ¿Qu-qué… qué acabas de decir?

- Me gustas como amigo.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Pero "..como amigo" no era lo que quería escuchar. Sintió una pequeña decepción. Bajó la mirada y sirvió un vaso de jugo.

- Ahora sí, lárgate.

- Pero, ¿irás conmigo?

- Si digo que no, seguirás insistiendo.

- Mañana te esperaré fuera de tu Universidad.

- Como sea.

______________

Se escaparía, no tenía ánimos de salir ni menos de estar con quien lo rechazó indirectamente. Estudió, quería olvidarse de sus palabras en este momento, que no fueron la gran cosa, pero que le llegaron a lo más fondo quebrando un poco su ilusión.

Llegó la hora de salida. Miró por la ventana hacia la salida. El rubio aún no llegaba así que era su oportunidad de salir corriendo y evitar su mirada. Tomó su bolso e iba a llegar a la puerta cuando dos tontas lo detuvieron.

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? Ayer.. ese chico, Naruto, ¿te molestó?- Ino preguntó preocupada.

- Siempre es tan imprudente y un cabezahueca, hablaré con él y lo regañaré por haberte tratado así- Un tono de enfado en la voz de la pelirrosa se escuchó salir de sus labios.

- No se acerquen a él.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del salón, olvidando todo lo que antes pensaba. Así que cuando salió, con el ceño funcido por el sólo hecho de imaginar a Sakura regañando a Naruto, a su Naruto, observó a quien menos quería ver este día. Y paró en seco, pues además de verlo, notó lo que había dicho. Quería correr, pero no sólo del lugar físico en el que estaba, quería huir de su mente y quedar en blanco por mucho tiempo, no sentir, no pensar y vivir tranquilo. Era lo que deseaba y empezaba a cumplirlo cuando una voz lo llama.

- Sasuke, ya.. vamos! ¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?

- … - estaba en blanco, pero no como quería.

- Ya, que si se hace tarde, será difícil volver.

Lo siguió, en realidad, fue obligado a seguirlo pues su brazo estaba aprisionado por la cálida mano de Naruto. Se sonrojó estúpidamente, se sentía como una niñita enamorada por primera vez, aunque eso no se alejaba mucho de su realidad, él no era una niñita!

- Ya, ponte el traje de baño y tirémonos de una vez. No sabes el calor que tengo.

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio ya estaba con sus pantalones de baño. Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta, otra vez. Uno, él no había traído el suyo porque el plan era escapar. Dos, no se había puesto a pensar en que vería al rubio de esa forma. Tres, esto ya era mucho para él.

- Báñate tú, no traje el mío.

- Pues métete con los bóxers .. o ya sé, desnudos será más fresco.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

- Te da vergüenza, no seas tonto, ambos tenemos lo mismo.- rió Naruto.

Se acercó y él mismo comenzó a sacarle la camisa. El forcejeo de Sasuke no fue muy eficaz pues el nerviosismo fue más fuerte. Naruto rozaba su pálida piel y él se sentía a punto de explotar.

* * *

:D!


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba ya sólo con sus bóxers puestos y el rubio no pararía hasta quitárselos. Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer para alejarlo de él fue darle un puñetazo en el rostro. No fue fuerte, pero igual lo dejó sangrando por la nariz.

- Idiota, eso duele. – se abalanzó contra él, tirándolo al suelo y quedando encima de él intentado devolverle el golpe.

Esto ya era demasiado de verdad. Su rostro enojado en esa pose comprometedora estaba volviendo completamente loco a Sasuke, que ya entregándose a sus deseos, invirtió la posición mirándolo de una forma extraña.

- Sasu..Sasuke.. ¿por qué me estás mirando así?

En su mente pronunció un "lo siento" pero es que ya no podía aguantar. Los recuerdos de su sueño y el esperar el término donde él por fin llegara al clímax no lo dejaban pensar bien en este momento. El torso tan bien definido, igual que en su sueño, lo incitaba a hacer muchas cosas más que repartirles besitos, así que lo mantuvo fuertemente sujeto al suelo por sus brazos y se acercó lentamente apresando su boca sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo. Naruto no asimiló lo que pasaba hasta que la cálida lengua de Sasuke se introdujo en su boca.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. No podía escapar del agarre, se sentía débil por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando por primera vez, no podía dilucidar si esto era correcto o era el error más grande que estaba cometiendo. Porque Sasuke es un hombre, él es un hombre y ambos tenían lo mismo. Sí, ambos eran chicos y ésto los chicos no lo hacen entre ellos, al contrario, los chicos como él miran a las chicas lindas, de buen cuerpo, de buena cara y de buen corazón. Aunque a veces da lo mismo el aspecto físico si realmente la personalidad es perfecta, pero eso no quiere decir que a él le llegarían a gustar los hombres. Su cabeza pensaba mucho, se sentía sofocado y le faltaba el aire.

Sasuke se separó de él después de ese beso que expresó todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora esperó una bofetada, un golpe, un grito o algo que lo devolviera a la realidad y le hiciera recordar que fue un error. Pero nada pasó.

- ¿Naruto? Na.. Naruto!

El rubio estaba inconsciente bajo él. No se movía, no reaccionaba. Sasuke se alarmó y sin preocuparse mucho en cómo estaba vestido,o mejor dicho, casi vestido, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su casa.

_____

Pasaron algunas horas y el rubio seguía sin reaccionar. Sasuke no entendía qué diablos había pasado, pero necesitaba ver sus azules ojos otra vez.

Cuando despertó, retiró el paño húmedo que el moreno había puesto en su frente. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer lo que veía hasta que Sasuke entró con un vaso de agua a la habitación.

Verlo en bóxers le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado, así que con el mismo paño húmedo comenzó a limpiarse la boca, no quería tener escencia del bastardo en sus labios. Él lo había besado, su primer beso se lo había robado un hombre, ¡UN HOMBRE!

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa que no estaba por ninguna parte.

- Lo siento, quedó en el río.

- ¡¡¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya ahora?!! – estaba exaltado.

- Te prestaré algo.

Se sentía como nunca se había sentido. La culpabilidad, el dolor por el rechazo de Naruto y por hacerlo enfadar ahora de verdad lo hacían sentirse mal. Sacó del armario una camisa y un pantalón que Naruto bruscamente tomó y comenzó a ponerse.

- ¡NO ME MIRES!

Salió de la habitación y segundos más tarde, el rubio salió corriendo de la casa. Sasuke enfadado consigo mismo comenzó a golpear todo lo que había frente a él. Era un tonto, un grandísimo idiota. Se sentó en el sofá con el rostro entre las manos, cerró los ojos y pensó. Pensó y pensó hasta quedarse dormido.

Naruto se recostó en su cama. Analizó lo sucedido y cada vez que recordaba la mirada del moreno acercándose y tocando sus labios, se limpiaba la boca.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese bastardo? A mí me gusta Sakura-chaaaaan!

Pensó en la pelirrosa, pero sólo podía recordar el cómo lo había rechazado y ahí, inconscientemente, aparecían las palabras de Sasuke y su preocupación por él. Sasuke era bueno, aunque no lo aparentara y aunque todos dijeran lo contrario. Lo quería como amigo y quería estar cerca de él, pero no de esa forma. No así. Se limpió la boca por última vez, lavó sus dientes, tomó mucho agua y se volvió a recostar en la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

Pero despertó de inmediato. La mirada de Sasuke, esa con que lo miraba con deseo, el roce de los labios y la lengua intrusa del moreno. Agitado fue al baño y se refrescó un poco. Miró el suelo, pero un bulto en la parte baja de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Reaccionó ante los recuerdos de un hombre.

- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco. Ni siquiera Sakura-chan había provocado esto!

___________

No quería verlo, por nada del mundo quería verlo. Le bastaba con soñar todos los días con ese "accidente" que seguramente pasó porque Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y se besaron. Aunque esos ojos llenos de deseo, no eran llenos de deseo, sino que dolor, claro.. le habían dolido los no-golpes que él mismo no pudo darle. Sonrió triunfante pero rápidamente la decepción llegó. Las excusas tontas no servían y no tenía ni ganas de ir a jugar con sus amigos a la tienda.

- Naruto, ayer con Shino fuimos al río y estaba tu ropa y la de otro chico. ¿Con quién fuiste? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – con tono de burla pronunció ésta última pregunta, pero a Naruto espantó.

- No seas tonto, ¿qué podría estar haciendo yo con otro chico? Ah? A mí me gustan las chicas, ¿sabías? – el nerviosismo en su voz era demasiado obvio, y mucho más el hecho de que haya salido corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Y a éste que le pasa?

___________

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Quería escuchar de la propia boca del moreno que había sido un accidente. Fue a esperarlo después de clases, pero cuando éste salió no pudo pronunciar palabra, además, Sasuke al verlo imaginó que iría en busca de la pelirrosa, porque creía que a él no se acercaría nunca más.

Naruto lo siguió hasta su fría casa. Se había propuesto escuchar lo que quería escuchar y ésta era la oportunidad.

Tocó la puerta y después de insistir varias veces, se abrió. El moreno quedó paralizado frente al rubio, quién miraba el suelo y movía torpemente sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿Puedo..puedo pa..pasar?

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Naruto empezó a hablar rápidamente. Sasuke sólo alcanzó a escuchar el "por favor, dime que fue un accidente". Pensó, si eso salvaría su relación, que estúpidamente él mismo había arruinado, se lo diría.

- Fue sólo un accidente, no te preocupes – le dolía.

- ¿De verdad? – el rostro de Naruto se iluminó.

- Si eso era todo, puedes irte.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y siguió en lo que estaba aunque la poca concentración que había logrado, se había esfumado en el momento en que vio la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba pero que ahora le hacía sentir un leve dolor en el pecho.

Naruto sonreía solo caminando hacia su casa. Ahora podría dormir tranquilo y seguir creyendo en la belleza de las mujeres.

* * *

:D!!!


	6. Chapter 6

- Pero, ¿por qué?!!!!!!!!!

Había despertado otra vez con un bulto dentro de su pijama. Se supone que todo se había arreglado y no pensaría en esto nunca más. Varias noches sin pensar en el Uchiha, evitándolo, mirando a Sakura cada vez que salía o entraba de su casa, llegando al extremo de ver y leer historias de amor heterosexual para dejar bien claro en su cabeza que eso es lo normal y que ÉL es normal.

Todo eso porque había empezado a extrañar la mirada oscura de Sasuke, y el momento en que se preocupó por él seguía latente en su mente y corazón. En realidad, no podía olvidarlo fácilmente, eso de verdad lo marcó y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía una cálidez rodearlo por completo. Pero NO! El bastardo se había atrevido a hacer algo indecente, así que todo el cariño de AMIGO que había empezado a sentir se extinguía con eso. ¿Cierto? Al estar siempre planteándose excusas en su cabeza sobre el asunto, el Uchiha no escapaba nunca de su mente, y claro, él no se daba cuenta. Y Así empezó una secreta persecución del moreno.

Por otra parte, para Sasuke otra vez empezaban las complicaciones en su cabeza. El Uchiha ya había desistido, estaba a punto de olvidar todo lo que guardaba relación con Naruto. Quería volver a ser el Uchiha frío al que todos temían acercarse, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. El rubio no se había aparecido ante él hace ya más de un mes y eso, por un lado, lo tranquilizaba. Naruto había quedado aliviado con lo que él, muy dolorosamente, le dijo, así que ya estaba bueno de darle vueltas al asunto. Se había terminado todo lo que ni siquiera había empezado.

Pero él no sabía que sólo no había aparecido ante su vista , porque si sólo en un momento hubiese volteado, se habría dado cuenta de que Naruto, hace algunos días atrás, había comenzado a seguirlo.

- No entiendo porqué hago esto, pero siento una inútil necesidad de verlo. ¡Es que realmente me estoy volviendo loco!

Mientras decía esto, doblaba en un esquina para no perderlo de vista. Lamentablemente, hoy era su día de mala suerte. A Sasuke justo se le había caído una pequeña bolita de papel que desde la primera hora de la mañana tenía entre sus manos, quizás para desestresarse de sus últimos exámenes del semestre o quizás para dejar de lado los revoltijos de pensamientos, cualquiera de las razones, seguía necesitándola así que se agachó para recogerla cuando sintió que algo cayó encima de él.

- Agh!

Naruto también se golpeó, y al intentar pararse, limpiarse el polvo de sus nuevos pantalones, perdió el tiempo para escapar antes que Sasuke lo descubriera. Se quedó quieto dándose cuenta de su estupidez esperando la pregunta que obviamente haría el moreno. Cerró los ojos para no sentir nada al escuchar otra vez esa profunda voz que hace algunos días era lo que más quería oír.

Pero nada pasó. Al abrir los ojos y ver al moreno caminando ya a un par de metros de él sin siquiera preguntarse el porqué de su encuentro ni prestarle atención para nada después de haberle besado y mirado con esa mirada cochina que no lo dejaba dormir, ÉL, el maldito Uchiha, hacía como si nada. Corrió furioso tras él y lo volteó de un tirón del brazo. Sin dejar notar su sorpresa, lo miró y esto fue lo que más enfureció a Naruto.

- ¿Acaso no me vas a pregunta qué hago aquí?

- Eh? Estamos en la calle, la calle es pública, la ciudad es pequeña y ambos caminábamos por la ciudad, no es extraño encontrarse con gente si vas caminando.

Naruto se sonrojó. Eso era cierto y él mismo se estaba delatando, porque si hubiese sido un encuentro casual, era obvio que arrancaría de las redes de Sasuke que amenazaban cada vez más en atraparlo. Lo soltó lentamente, puso su mano en la cabeza y sonrió nervioso. "Maldición", se regañaba así mismo y mientras lo hacía el Uchiha había emprendido su camino. Esto no le hacía bien a él así que quería llegar luego a su casa, a la tranquilidad y pensar… no, mejor olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir y más, el tacto. La mano de Naruto era suave…

Volvió a su casa. Se sentía torpe o acababa de reconocer que era torpe. Kiba y Shino siempre se lo decían pero ni pizca de atención les prestaba, ahora que lo comprobaba él mismo se sentía el doble de torpe de lo que podía ser. Suspiró. La indiferencia de Sasuke lo desanimó y no sabía porqué. Era perfecto, ya no habrían miradas de "deseo", ya no habrían accidentes que implicaran besos y ya no habría que pensar más en él. Se le presentaba lo que quería sin tener que tomar él medidas más drásticas para que sucediera. Quizás el Uchiha también se tomó mal el accidente y por eso lo ayudó después de su desmayo como una especie de disculpa. Claro, nunca había pasado nada. Nunca Sasuke pensó en él como algo más. Sin darse cuanta unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se limpió rápidamente. Já! ¿por qué debería estar llorando? Pero ya no lo podía evitar, la indiferencia le dolía.. y mucho.

__________

Habían pasado un par de días y Naruto no aparecía por la tienda de videojuegos. Sasuke lo supo cuando se encontró con Shino y Kiba comentando por el camino el bajón de ánimo que tenía el rubio desde hace un par de días. Se preocupó pero no hizo nada, no podía pararse fuera de su casa y hacerle una visita, no! El rubio seguramente seguía molesto.

Había retomado el camino de siempre. Ya era un fastidio caminar de más por tonterías, así que lo dejó. Cuando pasaba por el parque, recordó su lugar especial así que avanzó hacía allí, necesitaba despejar su mente y encontrar la insipiración necesaria para darse una tarde y noche llena de libros y apuntes que estudiar. Aunque había olvidado el detalle que éste también era el lugar favorito de otra persona hasta que lo vio a él tirado en todo el banco. Naruto se levantó al escuchar los pasos y cuando se vieron, ambos desviaron la mirada. Dio la vuelta pero la conversación de los amigos del rubio llegó a su mente y pensó en preguntarle cómo estaba.

- Naruto…no, mejor olvídalo.

¿Desde cuándo él le preguntaba a las personas por su estado de ánimo? ¿Desde cuándo? Sintió un leve temblor y arrancó, era lo mejor. Naruto quedó ahí, perplejo por la reacción y se sintió enojado y con unas ganas del golpearlo que no podía ocultar. ¿Que lo olvide? ¿El bastardo le estaba pidiendo que lo olvide? ¿No podía dejar de pensar en él desde ese día y él dice que olvide las cosas así como así? Que se creía, ¡que diablos se creía!

Se interpuso en su camino, con la mirada desafiante que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba, así que éste optó por mirar el suelo esperando el momento para esquivarlo y salir de ahí.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Se acercó y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Lo miró y bruscamente le dio un beso, aunque no pudo haberse llamado beso a eso, pero era lo que él quería que fuera. Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y lo apartó de un empujón. Estaba en pleno parque, a la hora donde todo el mundo sale de clases, de sus trabajos o simplemente a pasear. Sin saber qué decir, si golpearlo o llevárselo lejos para continuar eso, no se movió hasta que escuchó el grito de Naruto.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que lo olvide?!

Sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Naruto siempre había sido sensible cuando se trataba de sus propias emociones y más aún si se relacionaba con alguna persona que él había empezado a estimar, o quizás algo mucho más que eso. Con el reverso de la mano limpió una que había empezado a caer por su mejilla, se sentía tan vulnerable y la mirada se Sasuke no hacía mucho por mejorarlo. Salió corriendo dejando a un confuso Uchiha estático en el parque y a una soprendida Sakura mirando la escena.

* * *

Sasuke no se quedó tranquilo. Cómo odiaba cuando seguía sus impulsos antes de pensarlo. Corría tras de él, no podía dejar que ahora llorara por su culpa. Creía que había estado bien no haberle dicho nada, pero, ¿pedirle que olvide? Ni siquiera era por eso esa palabra, pero llevándolo al contexto en que el rubio lo tomó, era idiota pedirle eso, sabía muy bien que él tampoco podía sacarse de su cabeza todo lo que había pasado, aunque lo tenía bajo control.. hasta ahora.

Había llegado fuera de su casa, pero el dilema en su cabeza no lo dejaba actuar ahora. Llamarlo o no llamarlo. Si lo llamaba, ¿qué hacer? Si no lo llamaba, se arrepentiría, lo sabía muy bien. Y él, un Uchiha nunca se arrepiente de lo que hace, así que esto no podía quedarse así.. pero no se podía mover.

En eso de ponerse de acuerdo con él mismo, apareció Sakura. Con una fingida sorpresa saludó a Sasuke y tocó la puerta de Naruto. Cuando éste salió, la pelirrosa se abalanzó encima de él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Naruto la miró extrañado y Sasuke aún más. Algo diferente a enojo estaba experimentando y se manifestaba en un apretón de mano que le dolía, pero que no podía dejar de hacer.

- Naruto, ¿sabes qué? Me gustas.

Lo soltó así sin más. Sonrió inocentemente mientras seguía abrazándolo y mirando de reojo la reacción del moreno, quien dio media vuelta y se fue. En su interior, Sakura se sentía satisfecha, su mente había ideado el plan perfecto para separarlos, no podía concebir que su Sasuke-kun fuera gay y menos con Naruto, que hace unos meses le había rogado que saliera con ella. Sabía que ahora Naruto no se resistiría a sus "encantos" y dejaría de lado a su amor, así que mientras lo miraba con una dulzura fingida al extremo, Naruto la apartó de él y cerró la puerta en su cara. ¿Qué había pasado? La cara de Sakura había cambiado completamente. Ahora era ella rechazada por el rubio.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

Tocó su mejilla pero nada más pasó. La emoción que habría sentido si ella hubiese sido así unos meses atrás, no tendría precio, pero ahora no le causaba nada… en absoluto. Al contrario, la tristeza se acrecentó al ver como el Uchiha se iba del lugar sin decirle nada. Sakura había arruinado el momento. No se esperaba que Sasuke llegara a su casa, pero no se podía imaginar a qué. Quizás un golpe, quizás unos gritos, quizás un desprecio… quizás una respuesta, quizás una aceptación, quizás una disculpa… quizás nada… el llanto amargo volvió a salir sin decir nada.

______________

Sasuke tomó uno de sus apuntes y empezó a leer.. pasaron las horas y no dio vuelta la hoja en todo ese tiempo. Sólo miraba las palabras, en especial una que decía "AMOR". Siempre le habían parecido absurdos los ejemplos del profesor para explicar las matemáticas, pero ahora realmente le llegaban, sobretodo ese ejemplo.

"Cuando les gusta alguien, de ese amor bonito, tienden a pensar en muchas formas de conquistarla o conquistarlo, ¿cierto? Van imaginando situaciones que hagan factible un encuentro para simplificar el problema de nunca haberle hablado antes. Su mente trabaja demasiado maquinando los planes perfectos que cumplan lo que quieren. Es lo mismo con esto. Cuando se enfrentan a un problema matemático que por ningún lado le ven solución, deben pensar en cómo desglozarlo para simplificarlo y así conseguirlo"

Recordaba como el profesor le hablaba directamente a las chicas con este ejemplo. Pero era cierto. Y así no podía estudiar. Miró su reloj, 12:35 AM. Era bastante tarde, cerró el cuaderno y se recostó en la cama. Mañana sería otro día… para seguir en lo mismo. Sonrió triste, con Sakura en el camino, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

* * *

Oh! Lo siento u-u! No se me ocurría nada D: xD! SALUDOS!


	7. Chapter 7

Camino a la Universidad, pensaba en lo sucedido antes, pero ahora en cómo se veía él en este asunto. ¿Qué pasa contigo Sasuke?

"Si el mundo supiera lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, seguro que nadie creería que soy un Uchiha. La estampa de chico frío y calculador, que todo le sale bien y nunca duda antes de hacer algo se iría por los suelos. Pero sólo si supieran que siento. En el exterior soy el mismo. No suelo demostrar mis sentimientos para nada."

Nadie sospechaba de su vulnerabilidad de sentimientos, esos que lo mareaban por dentro, creándole un conflicto mucho más grande que el test más importante del año. Estaba más allá de su frío razonamiento y le daban más que un dolor de cabeza. Y más ahora, su cabeza dolía más que nunca al ver acercarse a cierta pelirrosa.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás hoy?

Sólo su voz le daba ganas de… pero no. "Soy un hombre y no puedo golpear a las mujeres." Maldición, eso era lo único que lo impedía, aunque lo hacía más por su imagen que por moral. Podía jurar que en estos momentos la odiaba y si no fuera por que estaba seguro que el rubio era el hombre más feliz del planeta por estar con quien ama, la haría desaparecer del planeta. Desde siempre ella ha sido quien lo ha molestado más que nadie. La más insistente junto con la otra tonta, la rubia llamada Ino. Nunca pensó que de un día a otro se volvería tan peligrosa y lo haría sufrir tanto. Pero… pero nada.

El examen no salió como él quería, pero se culpaba a él mismo. No estudió, no pudo estudiar, así que no sacaba nada con lamentarse.

Acercándose a la salida, lo vio. "Esperando por Sakura". Cuando pasó a su lado, sintió la fija mirada de Naruto pero no volteó. Sus latidos acelerados lo delataban frente a toda esa gente y si sólo miraba se desbordaría por completo. Su paso, inconscientemente, se hizo más rápido, escapar siempre era la mejor manera de evitarse malos ratos.

- Naruto…!!!

A lo lejos se sentía el chillido de Sakura. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que alguien lo tiró del brazo.

- No es lo que tú crees…

Fue lo que escuchó antes de que la pelirrosa le diera un gran beso a Naruto delante de todos sus compañeros. Sorprendido intentó zafarse de tal acto, pero un círculo de gente los rodeo y por no dejar mal parada a la que un tiempo antes había sido su gran amor, le siguió el juego, ante todo Naruto es una buena persona, incluso si tiene que sacrificar su propia felicidad.

- "No es lo que tú crees"… ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Yo veo lo que veo y nada me saca de la cabeza que están juntos. Quizás, le de pena y lo dice para que no me sienta mal. Le tendré que decir que no me importa.

En voz baja susurraba eso, pensando seriamente en dejar de ser el chico enamorado y terminar con su comportamiento extraño de una vez por todas.

- Dejar esto es lo mejor. Sí, definitivamente escapar siempre evitará malentendidos.

Aunque la frase "no es lo que tú crees" seguía en su oído sin explicación aparente.

* * *

Las vacaciones se acercaban y ya había llamado a Itachi para avisarle, o más bien advertirle, que pasaría todas las vacaciones en su casa. Ninguna explicación, sólo se quedaría allá, lo que para el Uchiha mayor era realmente extraño, Sasuke siempre evitaba pasar mucho tiempo porque prefería estar solo.

Mientras tabto, Naruto quería aclarar unas dudas:

- Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

- No me digas así, es molesto.

- Pero eres mi novio.

- No sé de dónde has sacado eso.

- Tú me confesaste tus sentimientos hace un tiempo.

- Pero yo… yo…

- ¿Ves? Estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Pero tú no me aceptaste.

- Somos novios ahora.

- ¡Pero a mí ya no me importas!

Lo dijo, lo que hace semanas le quería decir, lo dijo sin poder contenerse. La cara de Sakura se desfiguró por un momento. Nunca pensó que el inocente de Naruto le dijera algo así tan directamente.

- Es porque te gusta Sasuke, ¿cierto?

Fue el turno de Naruto. La sorpresa fue inevitable, de repente sintió su rostro arder y un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo. "Gustar", aún encontraba terrible la idea de que le guste alguien de su mismo sexo, la verdad hería su orgullo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Sasuke es un hombre, yo soy un hombre y …

- Yo los vi, Naruto.

- ¿N-Nos v-viste?

- Sí, vi cuando le dabas un beso.

- ….

- Y no permitiré que Sasuke se vuelva gay. Él es mío, me escuchaste bien.

A flote salieron las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura. ¡Qué malvada! Pero tanto libro que leyó para sacarse de la cabeza al Uchiha le hicieron comprender que las mujeres son muy despiadadas cuando se trata del amor. La expresión de Sakura cambió de repente y se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y luego le susurró al oído:

- Ya estás avisado, cariño.

Eso le dio miedo. Ya era suficiente darte cuenta que eres gay para que ahora tengas encima a una mujer furiosa y dispuesta a matarte por el amor de su vida.

Tragó con dificultad, esto sería difícil y sólo había dos opciones: Luchar contra Sakura por lo que creía sería su felicidad o dejarlo todo y escapar.

* * *

Cuando se enteró que el Uchiha ya no estaba en Konoha sino que se había ido de vacaciones, las pocas fuerzas de lucha que en algún momento sintió, se esfumaron. Quizás Sasuke estaba aburrido de tanto alboroto y no sentía nada por él. El abatimiento se acrecentaba y las fuerzas se debilitaban. Habría que ceder a los deseos de Sakura y olvidar todo. Al final, nada había empezado así que nada terminaba con tal decisión.

Sakura al percatarse que su plan tenía éxito, comenzó a relajarse y su actitud melosa con Naruto fue disminuyendo, cosa que el rubio agradeció. El amor del que tanto alardeaba sobre las mujeres se estaba perdiendo poco a poco, nadie era más atractivo que el Uchiha y nadie lo podía negar. "Maldito."

Repasando su vida, específicamente, estos últimos meses, se dio cuenta que no sabía lo que sentía en realidad el moreno.

- Esa cara de "no-me-hables" y su actitud engreída y desagradable no deja mucho que ver.

No servía mucho analizarlo por el exterior, era realemnte imposible saber qué es lo que pensaba, qué le gusta, qué le desagrada…

- ¿Le gustaré?

Movió la cabeza en signo de desaprbación, ni él mismo lo creía, así que no valía la pena pensarlo… pero sus acciones. Ese beso, esa mirada… siempre que pensaba en eso, su corazón dolía de tanta agitación.

- ¿Eso significará algo? No, él dijo que fue un accidente…

Suspiró. Después de pensarlo por varios días, decidió rendirse. La determinación era tan fuerte, que la tristeza poco a poco desapareció.

Sasuke, en su aislamiento de Konoha, pensaba en lo mismo pero ya no le importaba. Escapar, escapar, es lo único que importa. Luego, nada quedará.

* * *

¡LO SIENTO!

Estaba absorbida por otras cosas que no tenía inspiración para escribir y esto es realmente corto, lo siento.

Pero me pondré las pilas y actualizaré más rápido, además ya se acerca el final, creo D:!


	8. Chapter 8

Se acercaba la fecha del ingreso a clases otra vez. La vida de Sasuke en casa de su hermano no había sido más que lecturas y estudio para lo que se venía, por lo que se sentía bastante preparado para afontar todo… TODO.

Naruto pasó su tiempo saliendo de vez en cuando con la odiosa de Sakura, quien no pararía hasta que Sasuke le declarara su amor, ella estaba totalmente convencida que en el fondo él estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Las razones? Esa visita a su casa una vez, el no permitirle que se acercara a Naruto y la mirada de odio que él le dio al rubio cuando ella lo abrazó en su presencia. Razones sin sentido pero que a ella la hacían volar pensando en que su príncipe algún día sería de ella, pues seguramente había ido a golpear a Naruto después del beso que éste le dio.

- Agh! Aún no puedo creer que tú le hayas robado el primer beso a Sasuke-kun. ¡Ese debió haber sido mío!

- Eso no importa Sakura-chan.

Naruto odiaba recordar eso. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a los constantes reclamos de Sakura por lo que ya no le dolía pensar en el moreno.

Los dos meses de vacaciones que pasaron sin verse fueron útiles para calmar sus mentes y corazones. Y el hecho de que es más bien un "amor prohibido" logró que ambos desistieran de sus pensamientos.

Naruto cada día se pasaba observando a Sakura, realmente quería que los sentimientos que un día tuvo volvieran a nacer y con mayor intensidad, necesitaba sentirse atraído por las chicas una vez más. Pero como vio que ésta sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, empezó a frecuentar a una niña que Shino y Kiba le presentaron un fin de semana. Hinata Hyuuga, bastante bella y simpática, algo tímida pero de buen corazón le hacía compañía algunas tardes, pero no podía pensar en ella más allá que una amiga. Uno, no le producía nada tenerla a su lado y dos, él podía jurar que Kiba estaba loco por ella aunque no lo quisiera aceptar aún, así que no resultaría nunca.

Suspiró. Ahora su problema no se llamaba Sasuke, se llama "quiero-ser-hetero-otra-vez", pero temía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Un día antes del comienzo de clases, Sasuke volvió a su apartamento en Konoha. Arregló lo poco que llevó al viaje y se sentó en la cama. Konoha no le traía buenos recuerdos últimamente, pero ya no lo atormentaban como antes. Para refrescarse un poco del viaje, decidió dar un paseo y aprovechar de comprar algunas provisiones para la semana. Estaba cerrando su puerta cuando siente que alguien se acerca, pero poca importancia le dio, no sería una visita para él ni menos un saludo de bienvenida, así que siguió en lo suyo hasta que inevitablemente su buen humor que en algún minuto creyó tener se esfumó:

- Sasuke-kun. Por fin has llegado. Desde hace dos semanas que he venido aquí por si volvías, pero nunca llegabas, me tenías preocupada. ¿Cómo llegaste?

Lo último que quería ver, a la última persona que esperaba ver antes de entrar a clases y tenerla cerca cada día siendo una molestia como siempre. Intentó guardar la compostura, la saludó lo más amable que pudo y siguió su camino, pero como un zancudo en el oído Sakura lo siguió y le transmitió todo el camino sobre cómo había pasado sus vacaciones y lo mucho que se aburría sin poder verlo y estar cerca de él. Intentando no escuchar sus estupideces, lo último realmente le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Ah! ¿Te lo cuento de nuevo? Bueno, desde que salimos de clases ….

- No, lo último.

- Ah – se sonrojó- pues, bueno… tú sabes.. que te he extrañado y los días sin verte son algo aburridos y molest…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la empujó al muro de un edificio. La miró tan intensamente que Sakura no logró saber qué estaba pensando, pero estaba segurísima que ahora vendría lo siempre había esperado: su beso con Sasuke. Emocionada, cerró los ojos y esperó. Sasuke sentía su cuerpo arder.. no podía preguntarle eso, no.. su orgullo no lo permitía y tampoco podía hacerle saber a ella lo que sentía. "Entonces, qué pasa con Naruto, ¿no estabas con él? ¿Lo usaste para separarme de él?" Su mente formulaba las preguntas que no podía decir, y mientras más pensaba más rabia sentía.

Shino y Kiba paseaban cerca de ahí y al ver tal escena no pudieron más que salir corriendo e ir a contarle a su amigo:

- Sasuke tenía acorralada a Sakura en la pared, a punto de besarse – Kiba tiró a Shino a la pared, simulando lo que vio pero exagerándolo a la vez. Le decía que ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados y a milímetros de distancia.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Shino le preguntó en cuanto éste se puso pálido.

- Obvio que no está bien. Su novia está con otro chico. Eso sí que debe doler en el alma.

Se levantó lentamente de donde estaba. No lo podía creer. Sasuke le había mentido y él tontamente creyó todo. Él le había dicho que no le gustaba Sakura pero ahora se enteraba que en realidad sí y uniendo todos los acontecimientos olvidados, llegó a la conclusión que todo lo que había pasado era para hacer que él olvidara todo sentimiento hacia ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura se acercó a él después, se sintió herido y se fue, pero ahora vuelve con todas las intenciones de estar con ella otra vez. Esto era demasiado para Naruto, su mente se puso en blanco y se desmayó. Cuando los amigos sientieron en golpe, corrieron a ayudarlo. Lo llevaron a su cama y lo arroparon, sentían lástima por él. Tanto le había costado estar con la chica para que ese bastardo se la quitara así como así.

- Pobre Naruto. Algo tenemos que hacer, Shino. Esto no puede quedar así.

* * *

Sasuke la miraba con repugnancia ahora. No podía imaginar que alguien pudiese ser tan cruel para jugar con los sentimientos de SU Naruto.

- Oh!

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar. No.. se supone que estaba olvidado, no es SU Naruto, sino que es Naruto, claro. Naruto. Se preocupó de sí mismo ahora.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Ya había pasado un rato desde que esperó el beso, pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba dándole la espalda y tocándose en pecho. Situación que no le preocupó, al contrario, se sentía triunfadora de poner en esa preocupación a su amor, confirmaba que él la amaba.

- Sasuke-kun. No tienes porqué ponerte tan nervioso. Es sólo un beso. Además, debes sacar de tu boca el tacto de Naruto… aaagh! Aún no puedo creer que Él te haya dado un beso.

Oh no! Ahora todo lo que logró olvidar en dos meses volvía de golpe a su cabeza y los sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo salieron a flote en un segundo. Corrió. No era tiempo de estar aquí con ella y pensando esto. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho. Shino y Kiba estaban parados con cara de pocos amigos evitándole el paso.

- Te crees muy bueno, ¿eh?

- ¿Eh? – a Sasuke le costó reconocerlos en un principio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de nuestro amigo?

Se confundió, no sabía de qué hablaban y tantas cosas en su cabeza no hacían mucho por mejorar la situación. No entendía pero en vez de preguntar, los esquivó siguiendo su camino a casa.

- No te escaparás tan fácilmente, imbécil.

Se acercaron nuevamente y Kiba lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Qué hacías con la novia de Naruto?

Ahora sabía quienes eran pero no encontraba razón para esto. Sin cambio de expresión en su cara, retiró la mano de Kiba quien se quejó por el dolor. Sasuke era fuerte.

- No sé de qué hablan.

- ¡Ja! ¿Vas a negar ahora que te gusta? Los vimos, cuando se besaban.

Ahora sí que su rostro cambió. ¿Qué él la iba a besar? Ni muerto. Así que ellos lo vieron justo en ese momento. Maldición.

- No sabes cómo está Naruto ahora. Se desmayó de lo mal que se sintió cuando supo que un bastardo como tú le quiere quitar a su novia. ¡No sabes cuánto le costó a él conseguir que ella lo mirara!

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, Sasuke había salido corriendo del lugar dejando a ambos chicos con las ganas de golpearlo en venganza de su amigo.

* * *

Con tanto coraje habían salido Shino y Kiba, que la puerta de la casa de Naruto estaba abierta, así que no hubo ningún impedimento para que Sasuke llegará a la habitación del rubio y lo viera recostado, durmiendo, en la cama.

No sabía qué decir. Se había armado un malentendido gigante pero escapar ahora no era lo correcto. Esto se tenía que arreglar, pero no sabía cómo ni tampoco por donde empezar. Frustración era lo que sentía. No podía hacer nada.

De a poco Naruto comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke parado en la puerta de su habitación, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Rió para sí mismo, seguro que seguía soñando. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo:

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sasuke.

Rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia el rubio que sonriente seguía durmiendo. "Está soñando conmigo". Se acercó despacio, evitando hacer ruido y se arrodilló.

- Es bueno verte también.

Al escuchar la voz del moreno, Naruto se dio cuenta que no era un sueño y al abrir los ojos otra vez vio y sintió a Sasuke dándole un beso. A pesar de la sorpresa, siguió haciéndose el dormido. El momento le parecía mágico, aunque sonara bastante cursi.

Fue un beso dulce y corto. Sasuke recordó el escándalo que había armado Naruto la primera vez que él le dio un beso, y se sentía agradecido que ahora estuviera durmiendo, así que comenzó a disculparse, conciente que no sería escuchado y seguro que esto no lo avergonzaría frente a nadie.

- Naruto…

Le costaba encontrar las palabras. Le costaba saber de qué debía disculparse. Le costaba empezar. Y esta demora bastó para que Sakura llegara al lugar justo cuando encontró las palabras exactas.

- Naruto… debo decir que… bueno, no sé. Lo de Sakura no es cierto. Yo- yo .. me di cuenta que ella no estaba contigo porque te quería, sino que para separarnos – tosió – bueno, para separarte de mí. Yo me fui porque necesitaba olvidarte… Tú-tú.. – suspiró- creo que te amo.

Se levantó y vio a Sakura en la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mordiéndose la manga de su blusa para ahogar un gemido. Esto no se lo esperaba y menos se esperaba Sasuke que iba a ser escuchado… y por ella. La pelirrosa ya no pudiendo aguantar el llanto, se retiró del lugar y mientras iba saliendo se topó con los amigos de Naruto, quienes al verla salir de esa forma, se preocuparon aún más por la condición del rubio.

Subieron la escalera lo más rápido que pudieron y presenciaron el momento en que Naruto tomaba la mano de Sasuke antes de que éste pudiese dar un paso y salir de ahí. Se sentía bastante avergonzado, pero por un lado aliviado: Sakura ya no interferiría y se dejaría de molestarlo.

Al sentir la suave mano del rubio, temió dar la vuelta. Su cara roja y su corazón latiendo más violentamente que nunca no lo permitían.

- ¡Naruto! Ahora es tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con éste. Dile que nunca permitirás que te quite a tu chica. Sakura salió llorando de aquí, se debe sentir muy mal por haberte echo eso.

- A Sakura nunca le importé.

Hablaba a sus amigos sin soltar la mano de Sasuke, quien miraba el suelo atentamente intentando aclarar su mente.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso? Se veían tan bien y a ti te gusta, siempre te ha gustado. ¿Dejarás que se vaya así? ¿No la detendrás?

- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar con ella.

Kiba estaba bastante confundido con la actitud de Naruto. Él se imaginaba que la pelea de éste con Sasuke habían provocado que Sakura saliera corriendo y llorando tan amargamente, así que la tranquilidad con que el rubio le hablaba lo perturbaba. Shino, en cambio, notó lo que estaba pasando. Se dio cuenta de las manos de ambos y también de la agitación de Sasuke. Sin decir nada, tomó a Kiba del brazo y lo sacó.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shino? No podemos dejar solo a Naruto con ese bastardo.

- No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

La respuesta seca de Shino dejó mucho más confundido al pobre Kiba, quien dejó de forcejear y se dejó llevar por el mayor.

* * *

:D!

Sí.. no sé. Es como rápido este capítulo xD.

Y sí, es obvio que va a terminar ya. Así que supongo que el capítulo siguiente es el último.

Gracias :D!


	9. Chapter 9

Tomar la mano de Sasuke antes de que se marchara de la habitación había sido sólo un impulso, por lo que no tenía idea qué decirle ni menos qué hacer. Sasuke, un poco aliviado de que los otros dos chicos se hayan ido, se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin siquiera mover un músculo. El alivio no implicó calmar sus nervios sino que acrecentarlos al darse cuenta que ahora se encontraban solos en la habitación y en toda la casa.

El silencio se tornó un poco incómodo. Ambos aclaraban sus ideas en silencio y sin mirarse uno con otro. A pesar de todo, Naruto no soltaba la mano de Sasuke y éste no hacía nada por safarse de este agarre aunque hace un buen rato su mano estuviera temblando despacio.

- Eeeh…

- Yo …

Al escuchar otra vez la voz de Sasuke, Naruto se sonrojó. Esa voz profunda, unos minutos antes, había confesado que lo quería y con la emoción que aún lo embargaba no podía articular palabra y menos una respuesta a tal confesión.

El moreno esperaba que el rubio le dijera algo pues era obvio que había escuchado su torpe declaración. Le preocupaba un rechazo pero algo en él le decía que al contrario de lo esperado, el rubio lo aceptaría. El cómo hablaba de Sakura y el beso repentino de meses atrás le daban esa esperanza, por la que se sentía totalmente ridículo. Lo único – se intentaba convencer - que quería era salir del lugar y olvidar sus palabras.

Lentamente empezó a retirar su mano de la del rubio, pero ésta seguía temblando, el nerviosismo de sentir la mirada fija de Naruto en su nuca no lograba su tranquilidad habitual. Cuando al fin se liberó del suave tacto, dio un paso, dio otro y otro y Naruto aún no decía nada. Eso lo molestó. ¿Valían tan poco sus palabras, cuando era obvio que habían sido oídas, como para no emitir ningún comentario al respecto? Agh! Si se daba vuelta, seguro que lo vería riéndose en silencio de sus torpes sentimientos. Así que no lo hizo. Caminó hasta la puerta de la casa, la que de un fuerte empujón cerró creyendo que con tal golpe su rabia lo abandonaría un momento.

"Le dije que lo amaba, AMABA". Con sus manos tomó su cabeza con intenciones de tirarla lejos. Sí, ahora era el momento en que todo ese amor que sentía se convertía en un odio hacia el rubio. "Maldito"

* * *

Naruto seguía en la misma posición, e incluso ni se inmutó con el golpe de minutos antes que el moreno había dejado como rastro de su partida, con la mano en el pecho, sintiendo sus agitados latidos y sumido en los pensamientos más lindos que había experimentado hasta ahora. Esas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho ahora recién las asimilaba bien. "Creo que te amo". Qué fuerte sonaban en sus oídos, desde que era pequeño, muy pequeño, que no recordaba haber escuchado a alguien decirle tal muestra de afecto.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde el principio Sasuke había sido bueno con él, aunque nadie lo creyera. Después de conocer su nombre, investigó por su cuenta todo el alboroto que se armaba al pronunciar el apellido Uchiha, y vaya que era peligroso. Todo lo que se escuchaba acerca de ellos eran cosas negativas, pero Sasuke era distinto. O más bien, lo era con él.

Y también, él había sido el primero en mucho tiempo en preocuparse por él. Ni siquiera Kiba y Shino eran así.

- Y claro, esa debe ser la razón por la que me gusta.

Se río y sonrojó otra vez. Que idiota se sentía en el fondo, pero que linda era la sensación.

- Sasuke….

Listo para por fin darle una respuesta, levantó la vista y recién se dio cuanta que el moreno se había ido. Miró su mano y se alarmó, no se percató del momento en que Sasuke sacó la suya. Rápido se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

* * *

El mejor lugar para pensar, después de su casa, por supuesto, era el parque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a su lugar favorito y se sentó con brusquedad. No, no existía nada bueno en estos momentos, todo en su mente eran pensamientos negativos sobre lo pasado. Odiaba al mundo. Nunca nadie no lo había tomado en cuenta cuando él hablaba, ¡INCLUSO HABÍA ECHO LLORAR A SAKURA! "¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese estúpido?" Se preguntaba aún sorprendido, pero algo vino a su mente y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro después de minutos de mal humor.

- "¿Qué fue lo primero que te llamó la atención de Naruto? – el mismo se realizaba un mini-cuestionario en la cabeza – Su mirada. ¿Y qué tenía de especial su mirada? Esa actitud desafiante que nadie más había tenido conmigo. ¿Entonces, por qué te extraña su actitud de ahora? – volvió a reír – Ese rubio sí que es un _usuratonkashi."_

La tensión de sus músculos desapareció de a poco, su ceño fruncido se relajó y su mente se aclaró. Si Naruto no fuera de esa forma, nunca en la vida se habría fijado en él.

* * *

Después de atravesar todo Konoha e incluso haber ido a la casa de Sasuke, recordó que el moreno podría estar en el parque, en ese lugar que ahora pertenecía a los dos. Corrió otra vez, se sentía bastante cansado, pero era más bien por su estupidez. Si de un principio hubiese recordado ese lugar no habría pasado esto, pero en su mente no habían más que palabras sueltas intentando unirlas para armar la respuesta correcta para su "súper discurso respuesta" a Sasuke.

Cuando lo vio ahí sentado y con una sonrisa leve en sus labios se sintió bien, pero todo lo planeado se fue. Se veía tan diferente ahora. A los ojos de Naruto, algo en Sasuke cambió. Claro, ya no era el estúpido que lo hizo confundirse y volverlo homosexual y ya no era el estúpido que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Que torpe había sido creyendo todo eso si él debería haber notado que Sasuke no es una persona mala.

* * *

Sintió una respiración agitada cerca suyo, volteó la cabeza y vio a Naruto parado a metros mirándolo con una cara extraña y una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Naruto al descubrir que lo observaban cambió su postura y expresión y el momento se tornó incómodo. Había llegado la hora.

_Pensamientos de Naruto._

"Ya. ¿Qué debo decir? Yo también te amo.. no, no. Me gustas, Sasuke. No.. eso es muy de niña. A ver… Sasuke, gracias por tu confesión.. la acepto. No, no.. qué arrogante, yo no soy como él. Aunque seas un hombre, me gustas. No, el tema no es ese… Agh!!! Lo había planeado todo pero no me acuerdo de nada".

_Pensamientos de Sasuke._

"…."

No, él no pensaba. Nunca pensó en encontrarse en esta situación. Eso de enamorarse, estar con alguien y vivir felices por siempre no estaba en su proyecto de vida desde que tenía uso de razón, así que no. No podía hacer nada más que intentar calmar sus latidos que retumbaban tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todo el mundo podría escuchar.

Decidido, Naruto se acercó, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso? Me gusta, sí, pero es un tipo igual que yo." Y eso fue suficiente..

Tiempo había pasado desde que Sasuke no veía esa mirada, así que dejando todo de lado, se paró y le dio un beso. Corto porque claro, estaban en medio de un parque.

- "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso a mí?"

- Vamos – le dijo Sasuke, tomándolo del brazo y casi arrastrándolo hacia su casa.

Cuando por fin estaban allí.

- No es necesario que digas nada.

- Creo que es obvio lo que tenía que decirte.

- Cállate.

Se abalanzó sobre él dándole ahora un beso..BESO. Largo y profundo como desde hace mucho tiempo quería darle y que fuera correspondido, por supuesto. A pesar de la sorpresa de tan repentino acto, se sintió a gusto esta vez y por nada del mundo pensaba desmayarse.

Qué más daba que fuera un hombre el que lo tocara tan descaradamente. Qué importaba que fuera un hombre el que ahora le hiciera sentir mariposas en todo el cuerpo. Qué sentido tenía reclamarle ahora que lo hizo volverse homosexual cuando a él antes le gustaban las mujeres. Qué nada. Se sentía feliz.

- Aghh! Eso duele.

- Quédate tranquilo y ya verás que se te pasa.

Un leve pensamiento de arrepentimiento de su aclamación de felicidad sentía ahora. Con una mujer esto sería mucho más fácil… pero "¿por qué tengo que ser yo el UKE?"

- Esto es injusto.. ahh! Ni siquiera me has pre-pregun.. ah!..tado.

- Mmmm.. sólo cállate.

Sabía que esto lo haría enojarse, pero esa mirada era la mejor del mundo. Sasuke estaba feliz.

La primera vez para ambos, algo torpe y vergonzosa, pero que manifestó todo lo que no era necesario decir con palabras.

* * *

El cansancio del viaje y lo débil que se sentía Naruto después de su desmayo los hizo dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sasuke sintió más calor del habitual en él, así que se despertó primero y más temprano. Cuando vio al rubio abrazado a su cintura, sonrió y lo observó. Aunque, objetivamente, la visión no era hermosa. Un hilo de baba corriendo por su mejilla que llegaba hasta el estómago de Sasuke, el pelo totalmente desordenado y en una posición no muy delicada se presentaba Naruto a los ojos del moreno, pero a éste no le importó. Largo rato se pasó en eso, cuando recordó el porqué había vuelto.

- ¡UNIVERSIDAD!

El grito y el brusco movimiento de Sasuke para sacarlo de encima de él lo despertaron. Con no mucha claridad veía correr a Sasuke de un lado a otro, arreglando un bolso, sacando ropa, metiéndose al baño, así que se extrañó. Miró el reloj: 7AM.

- ¿Qué hace tan temprano?

Se acomodó y siguió durmiendo. En su Universidad, las clases comenzaban una semana después, así que ni se inmutó al enterarse del motivo del alboroto.

* * *

Salió lo más rápido que pudo. El ajetreo de ayer y todo lo sucedido con Naruto después de aclarado todo lo seguían manteniendo débil y sin fuerzas, pero más motivado que nunca, debía admitir. Al salir del edificio, se encontró con Sakura que lo esperaba afuera desde hace un buen rato. Sus ojos hinchados dejaron en claro que no paró de llorar toda la noche y que no pudo dormir. Pero no se sintió culpable por eso, al contrario, pensó que se lo merecía. Sin hacer caso de su presencia, siguió avanzando mientras comía una fruta como reemplazo del desayuno.

- Sasuke – gritó débilmente la pelirrosa.

Paraba o seguía. Pensó un poco y creyó que era mejor aclararlo para que dejara de una vez por todas de molestar.

- Creo que ayer quedó muy claro.

- Sasuke…

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos verdes otra vez. Sasuke miró su reloj, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo.

- ….

- ¿De verdad… de verdad te gusta Naruto?

- Lo escuchaste ayer, ¿o no?.

- Sasuke, yo te amo y sé que me porté mal.. pero es que yo pensé…

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

- Lo siento…

- A mí no me debes nada, las disculpas son para otra persona.

Dejándola ahí aguantando un gemido, siguió avanzando. Nunca había llegado tarde a una clase y menos en la primera.

* * *

Naruto, con todas sus energía renovadas, se levantó. 12PM, tomó desayuno con lo poco y nada que había. Sasuke no había alcanzado a comprar sus provisiones el día anterior. Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió inmediatamente de la casa con la llave de repuesto del moreno, que obvio, no le pensaba devolver nunca más.

Cerró y vio a alguien acurrucado al lado de la puerta. Un grito de espanto dio cuando ésta levantó la cabeza y mostró un demacrado rostro y lágrimas silenciosas aún cayendo.

- Sakura-chan.. me asustaste.

- Naruto… lo siento…

No alcanzó a decir más porque no pudo parar más sus lágrimas y sollozos. Naruto se agachó a su lado y la abrazó como pudo.

- No te preocupes. Entiendo.

Sus novelas le habían dejado claro cómo sufría una mujer por amor. Y algo parecido había leído cuando el protagonista se quedaba con la mujer buena y no con la villana que después lloraba arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho.

- Sé que es duro perder y más en esta circunstancia, pero debes ser fuerte.

Ese argumento se le había quedado grabado, pues no podía parar de llorar cuando lo leía y ahora esperaba el "gracias" que daba la mala para cerrar la historia, pero nunca llegó. Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia la salida dejando a Naruto perplejo.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa después de clases, se encontró con el rubio sentado en la mesa y comida preparada. Había olvidado que no había nada para comer en casa porque gracias a cierta persona ayer no había podido comprar nada, pero se alegró de lo que veía.

- Gracias – dijo casi inaudible.

- Ja! Pero que sepas que aún no te perdono por volverme homosexual, bastardo… Hoe, tengo una duda… esa vez en el río.. fue un accidente o no?

- Cállate.

Eso lo hacía recordar todo el vergonzoso proceso para llegar donde ahora se encontraban.

- Te lo pregunto porque… aagh! Desde ahí que no pensaba en otra cosa.

- Idiota.

Se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño. Su rostro ardió de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras. O sea, todo se había basado en malos entendidos y desacuerdos. ¡Hace un buen rato esto hubiese funcionado!. Se miró al espejo y todo el calor de su cara bajo luego a cierta parte.

- Naruto, ven aquí.

"_No bastaba sólo haberte mirado.. necesitaba tenerte."_

_**FIN**  
_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! _

_Último capítulo que quizás a algunas decepcione o no sé. _

_En mi opinión, al ritmo que iba el fic, un lemon explícito hubiese sido inapropiado. (Aunque me hubiese gustado A-A! pero debo mejorar ese aspecto, me cuesta hacer lemon aún u//u xD)_

_Me cuesta terminar historias. No estoy totalmente convencida con el final, pero creo que igual está bien D:_

_Bueno, ahora acepto más que nunca críticas constructivas y destructivas :D! Así que adelante. Sobre todo por el final D:! _

_¿Cómo lo terminarían ustedes? No para cambiar este, sino para tener ideas en el próximo fic que escriba, me ayudarían bastante *O*!_

_Gracias a todas las que me siguieron en esta historia. No empecé con grandes expectativas, así que me siento bien *-* ~!_

_Ah! y lo último... no he encontrado manga yaoi que me jsdbkasf últimamente, ¿recomendaciones? Gracias :D_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
